Never Ends
by Gremblin
Summary: John won't stop, and Rodney's going crazy. And if you can't beat them, and won't join them, play dirty. little bit of madness that came to me. Read and review.


"_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves..."_

He didn't know where John had gotten the song, but Rodney did know that if he ever found out the person was never again going to be having warm showers. For the entire mission John had been singing it, and he was going crazy because of it. Rodney knew that it was one of those sticky songs that kids sing to get a rise out of their parents on long car trips, songs that stick in your head forever and never really leave, just go into the background and wait for the worst time to reappear. It was one of those songs you suddenly find yourself humming and don't remember starting, which was a bad thing for Rodney because he had a reputation to keep up.

"_Everybody's nerves..."_

He glanced sideways at Ronon. The strong man was grinning. Ire rose up in Rodney like it never had before. The caveman was actually enjoying it! How the heck could someone actually enjoy the crazy song!

"_Everybody's nerves."_

Ronon, of course, hadn't grown up hearing the song. Having it sung around you on school trips that needed buses to get you to wherever you were going. It had been a favorite song of Rodney's classmates as a child and been the reason he had been more than happy to skip four grades in elementary school, to get away from the idiots with terrible voices and worse songs. Lucky aliens.

"_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves..."_

Rodney glanced at Teyla. She didn't seem to know what she thought, but she very obviously didn't mind the song. Again Rodney was momentarily jealous of the two alien members of his team for growing up away from Earth, for their ability and lesser brain capacity that allowed them to enjoy mundane and repetitive songs.

"_And this is how it goes!"_

Rodney wondered how Ronon could be smiling. How could the caveman be enjoying the song? It was stupid! It made no sense. Rodney just wanted to smack the smirk off the stronger man's face, but knew that Ronon wouldn't hold any bars in hitting Rodney back three times harder.

"_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves..."_

Why wasn't anyone stopping John? Didn't they know how annoying the song was? It gave away their position! If any unfriendly people were around they wouldn't have to look far to find them, just head towards the man singing the annoying song that was driving the sane man in the group CRAZY.

"_Everybody's nerves..."_

Oh god, now Ronon was actually joining in. Was that even allowed? It couldn't be. Ronon didn't sing! Ronon barely talked, he couldn't sing! Especially such a childish song that NO ONE liked. Oh no, now Teyla was joining in. Rodney glared hatefully at John, who just continued with his singing. It couldn't be allowed. They hadn't grown up on Earth, they couldn't like the song! They weren't allowed, they were sane!

"_Especially Rodney's nerves."_

Rodney ground his teeth and pointedly ignored everything around him. He had survived the song before, when Jeannie had been young and learned that the song actually worked on her older brother beautifully. She'd sing it for hours on end as loud as she could without annoying their parents in the living room. He could do it again this time.

"_I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves..."_

Of course, Rodney mused, his parents had been around back then. A simple trip into whatever room his parents were in would stop Jeannie instantly. She knew that her parents liked the song as much as her brother did and would instantly order her to stop it. They knew that the song never ended, had been relieved upon finding out that first-born held just as much hate towards the song as they did.

"_And this is how it goes!"_

And idea hit Rodney. He grinned at John malevolently. Two could play at this game. There was another song that didn't end, and John hated it. 'It's stupid.' had been John's brief explanation. Rodney, however, loved the song. He had loved the show it had been born through.

"_This is the song that never ends..."_

After all, if you can't beat them, and won't join them, play dirty.

"_Yes it goes on and on my friends..."_

Ronon quickly joined in, having been taught the song by Rodney long before Ronon had learned the one John sang. John glared at Rodney and continued with his song, and Rodney with his. It was a very strange sound.

"_Some people started singing it not knowing what it was..."_

When the time finally arrived and they were walking through the Atlantis Stargate, Rodney and John were only being kept off each other by Teyla and Ronon. The two alien members of the premier team had quickly realized that the two stubborn men wouldn't be stopping anytime soon and had resorted to keeping the two men from killing each other in the attempt to stop the other and win the impromptu battle.

"_And they'll continue singing it forever just because:"_

Only the order from Elizabeth stopped the two men.

For she liked neither song.


End file.
